Thomas and Friends Team Up with James Bond Jr
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Thomas and his friends meet James Bond Jr and his team also they find Diesel 10 and Diesel are teaming up with Jaws and Scumlord so they team up as well as find Tracy Milbanks is the key to the future thanks to Lady. Thomas and Friends James Bond Jr JamesxTracy moment at the end.


Thomas and Friends Team Up with James Bond Jr

Crossover Thomas and Friends and James Bond Jr

It was a busy time at the docks all the engines were working hard pushing and pulling trucks about when the Fat Controller arrived to see a ship come.

"Hello Bradford." He said.

"Hello Sir Topham." Said a man.

"Who are these people sir?" asked Percy.

"This is Bradford Milbanks head of Warfield Academy and his five students…?" asked the Fat Controller.

"Farragut Phoebe Farragut."

"Boothoyd Horace Boothoyd."

"Leiter Gordo Leiter."

"Milbanks Tracy Milbanks."

"Bond James Bond Jr."

"Wow James Bond's nephew." Puffed Percy.

"A real honour James Bond Jr." smiled Thomas.

"Likewise Thomas." Replied James Bond Jr.

"How did you know?" asked Thomas.

"Simple I've seen you on the news Thomas." Replied James Bond Jr.

Henry, Percy, Thomas, Duck, Oliver, Rosie, Molly, Mavis, Edward, Whiff, James and Paxton puffed and oiled around to see James Bond Jr and his friends.

"Come on you five to the hotel." Instructed Mr Milbanks.

James Bond Jr, Tracy, IQ, Gordo and Phoebe groaned.

"Don't worry the sooner you got your stuff into the hotel the sooner you will see us again we are everywhere." Explained Duck.

That made the five teenagers becoming adults smile.

Soon James Bond Jr and his friends saw Thomas and his friends all over the island when they saw someone.

"SCUMLORD?" they cried.

"And he's talking to Diesel 10." Puffed Edward.

"And there's Jaws." Said Phoebe.

"Want to team up?" asked Oliver.

"The more the merrier." Smiled Gordo.

Then Diesel 10 saw them.

"Diesel take care of them." He ordered.

"Right boss." Oiled Diesel.

Watching above all of them was Lady.

"I sense a powerful being out of those teens becoming adults." She puffed.

"I feel we're being watched." Puffed Whiff.

"Me too." Said IQ.

"It's only Lady." Puffed Thomas.

"JAWS DESTROY THESE PESTS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" ordered Scumlord.

"Right Scumlord." Replied Jaws then he attacked them missing all of them.

"Could Lady help us stop Diesel 10, Scumlord, Jaws and Diesel?" asked Henry.

"She could." Puffed Thomas. "But Diesel 10 wants to destroy her."

"Maybe she can protect our human friends." Suggested Rosie.

"That could work." Puffed Thomas.

"All good guys there is something you should know." Puffed Lady. "Tracy Milbanks is the key to the future."

Tracy gasped.

"How can I be that?" she asked.

"Don't worry Tracy we can talk this out after we stop Scumlord and Diesel 10." Suggested James Bond Jr.

"An excellent plan." Puffed James.

"Er is Tracy suppose to be glowing?" asked Mavis.

"Yes she is." Puffed Lady. "That is how she is the key to the future."

"ENOUGH GAMES IT'S OVER!" yelled Jaws trying to kill James Bond Jr.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Tracy and Brown energy went into James who then punched Jaws without breaking his hand.

"ARGH!" screamed Jaws.

"If you want something done right!" yelled Scumlord as he battled all of them.

"DIESEL DEAL WITH THE OTHERS WHILE I DEAL WITH LADY!" oiled Diesel 10.

"GOT IT!" oiled Diesel.

"Careful dudes we are need the edge of a cliff." Warned Gordo.

Thomas stopped but Diesel didn't and they both fell off the cliff.

"THOMAS!" cried Percy.

"Oh no." cried Rosie then Tracy used her new powers to help get Thomas and Diesel back on the cliff. "Thank god thanks Tracy."

Tracy took 3 deep breaths and winked.

"I WILL GET YOU!" yelled Scumlord and was about to punch James Bond Jr but he kicked him in the face.

"You're under arrest Scumlord." Said James as IQ handed him some IQ cuffs to cuff Scumlord.

"A great team up." Smiled Lady.

"We should do it again." Smiled Tracy.

"And we will." Smiled James Bond Jr as he hugged Tracy and then they kissed.

"They deserve it." Smiled Thomas as he stood near Rosie, Percy, Lady, Duck and Whiff.

The End


End file.
